


Who I Am and May Not Be

by donutsweeper



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of what S.H.I.E.L.D. is today is tied up with who the Howling Commandos were, which is why Jemma is excited when she finds out about Trip's background. Fitz, however, is less than thrilled.   (Set during 1x18 on the Bus on the way to Providence.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Am and May Not Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).



> Thanks to Morbane for the beta!!

Contrary to popular belief, the Howling Commandos did not stick together and help found S.H.I.E.L.D. It is true that they'd all played their part in its precursor, the Strategic Scientific Reserve (S.S.R.), and their adjunct, Agent Carter, consultant, Howard Stark, and old boss, General Phillips, were behind the helm of it, but the Commandos on the whole? No.

Barnes, of course, didn't have a chance to choose whether to help or not; he never made it out of the War, and the same, unfortunately, went for Captain America. Not all the others had the inclination, or the ability, to join. Dernier and Monty had their own lives and countries to go back to, although they did return to lend their expertise to the occasional mission and, along with their families, for reunions now and again. Dum Dum was the most active, practically Stark's right hand man. Gabe and Jim, however, they had things a little tougher. They started as agents in the command level, but not everyone wanted to listen to a Black or a Nisei, S.S.R. background or not, despite regulations against discrimination. 

Not right away anyhow.

As the years went by Phillips became more stringent about anyone who judged others by outward appearances. He'd mutter about "that scrawny, pathetic twig who was stronger inside than the best five agents S.H.I.E.L.D. has to offer combined" and how his agents better learn from that if they wanted to remain his agents. Anyone who judged someone from anything other than their skills and actions found themselves out of a job with surprising speed. 

Jemma Simmons sometimes wondered if it was due to the Commandos and the legacy they'd left behind that she was able to become an agent. She was smart, she had no qualms about admitting that, but physically speaking she was far from the best. She could throw a punch (technically) and fire a weapon with semi-accuracy (in theory) but there was no way she could hold her own if it came down to a down and dirty fight. Luckily, when it came to being a member of a team like Agent Coulson's, it was the specialists' job to keep everyone safe from harm in hand-to-hand fighting situations or gun battles while the scientists like herself and Fitz kept their weapons working and devised ways to turn the tables on their enemies through technological or biochemical means.

She had great respect for the specialists, though. Not even counting the time Ward jumped out of the Bus to save her, both he and Trip had gone well above and beyond the call of duty to keep her, Fitz and Skye safe. And she would do her best for them in return because they were her teammates, and good agents. Finding out Trip's background didn't change that; it only solidified her thinking that Agent Coulson only chose the best for his team.

"You're certain?" Fitz asked for the third time after she'd told him. "Absolutely certain?" His voice reached that high, squeaky register it always went to when he was confronted by information he couldn't process right away.

Jemma nodded before making a shushing noise since they were having the discussion in the kitchen where anyone could overhear. It was far from the ideal place, but she'd read what Skye had found right before tea time, so what else was she to do? "I just saw the data, right before Skye scrubbed it. He's a legacy; the grandson of a Howling Commando, can you believe it?"

"That's... I don't know. He is? Seriously?" She nodded again. "You're certain?"

"Yes, for the fourth time. I am certain. I saw the photographs myself. The Howling Commando Extended Family Annual Picnic? He's there. The dedication of the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian? There too. And then there's the birth certificate and his mother's certificate and-"

"And what, Agent Simmons?"

Jemma and Fitz both jumped at the sound of Agent Coulson's voice. "And, um, I," she began, blushing, rather sheepish about being caught gossiping.

"Let me guess, one of the results of Skye's efforts to keep us safe and out of the eye of Hydra, the military and who knows who else, was that she - and therefore you and Fitz by extension - discovered Agent Triplett's lineage." Agent Coulson sounded as unaffected and calm as always, but when Jemma looked as he walked closer, he was smiling ever so slightly and his eyes were bright and shining. 

"Do you think Trip grew up hearing stories about Captain America? Or, since he's back and taken up the mantle again, do you think he's met him? Actually met Steve Rogers? I mean, I know you have, sir, and even worked with him. Back before..." Waving her hand around and gesturing behind her, Jemma trailed off before saying _died_.

"No, I haven't met him." Fitz, Jemma and Agent Coulson spun around to see Trip leaning against the bulkhead by the door, his arms were folded in front of him. "But, I have heard practically all the stories and even met most of the Commandos. Actually, I'm named after Dernier's father." He looked at them one by one. "You never wondered why someone like me would have a name like Antoine?"

"Never thought much about you before," Fitz shot back. "Still don't."

Trip snorted at that and shook his head, but he seemed more amused than annoyed. "Gotta say, I actually appreciate that attitude."

Curious, Jenna asked, "Why?"

"Most folks, especially around S.H.I.E.L.D, they hear about a lineage like mine and there's a lot they immediately assume about me. I didn't want any of that, that's why I never told anyone." He shrugged. "Just because my granddad did something amazing doesn't mean I should be treated any differently. I'm my own person, just like he was his." Pushing off from the wall, Trip approached Agent Coulson. "I hope this isn't going to be an issue between us, sir."

"No, I don't think it will, Agent Triplett," Coulson replied, offering Trip his hand.

"Not for me either," Jemma jumped in to say while Trip and Agent Coulson shook.

"And I don't care," Fitz added.

"Good." Trip nodded to them both and then turned to leave. "Then I'm going to go check on May in the wheelhouse and see if she still thinks the hydraulics a bit off."

"Bye!" Jemma called after him. 

"I expect to hear nothing more on this subject by both of you," Coulson warned Jemma and Fitz, using the Pointy Finger of Doom to emphasize each word.

"No, sir," Fitz said.

"Of course not, sir."

"Good. And for god's sake, make sure Skye knows as well? We don't need trouble in the ranks, they're small enough as is. Now, I'm going to get that coffee I came in here for in the first place and you two are going..."

"Get back to work?" Fitz suggested.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir," Jemma agreed.

"Good."

Fitz and Simmons purposely did not notice Agent Coulson raiding the secret chocolate stash as they left.

And if Agent Coulson looked like a kid on Christmas morning when Trip brought some of his grandfather's things for the team to use? Well, neither of them commented on that either.


End file.
